


Phone Swap AU

by ThatWasUnexpected



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I really love aus, M/M, Multi, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasUnexpected/pseuds/ThatWasUnexpected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don’t realize until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid’s phone wow the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Swap AU

Ryan didn't remember setting that ringtone for any of the contacts on his phone, but it could have been the default at one time before he set it. It was some time around noon and normally he would gladly get up, but his body was sluggish from the late hours he had stayed up the night before. He strongly debated even picking it up for reasons like, it was in his pants pocket, which was across the room. But he knew better than to not answer it, something important might be happening to one of his friends. Once, he hadn't answered his friend Jack, who was trying to get an alibi for the night before, and they both ended up being grounded for two weeks. "Wouldn't want that again." Ryan mumbled half-heartedly, rummaging through his pocket to get the phone. Once he felt smooth metal, he hastily grabbed it and answered. "Hello?" He asked, still half asleep. "Jack? Is Gavin there? He said he was gong over to Geoff's house and would call me in the morning. I must be a pain, but it's eleven and he still hadn't called me." A very British lady rambled on the other side of the phone. "Uh, I'm sorry this isn't Jack, but I am one of his and Geoff's friends. I was at the,  _get together,_ last night and we must've grabbed each other's phones," I explained, trying not to throw this kid under the bus and call it a party, "Miss..." "Free, Mrs. Free. Oh gosh, I'm so sorry lad. I didn't release you weren't Jack." She apologizes, sounding so upset. "No, it's quiet alright, since I'm up how are you?" Ryan asked, trying to be as polite as possible. "Well, since you asked..." That simple statement started a three hour-long conversation which Ryan was actually pretty interested in. She didn't really talk about her son, but more about herself and life. Ryan learned that she moved here with her husband when Gavin was little, but had come to America before. She did it in spite of her parents, who, at the time, were very controlling. She explain that she listened to all of the music from the British Invasion when she did it, to feel like a rebel. It made Ryan laugh, thinking of her as a teenager just trying rebel against her parents. No kids nowadays didn't do that sort of thing, they're too comfortable in their social media bubbles. She then asked Ryan what he planned to do after high school. "Well you know the spiel, go to college for american football, get in to the national level, make the parents _proud!_ " Ryan explained with fake enthusiasm. Mrs. Free laugh at the statement and asked again, "No, what do _you_ want to do?" Ryan was baffled for a minute, no one had really asked him what he wanted to do, his parents would usually answer. "Well, I did originally get a scholarship for acting and I wanted to get Computer Software degree, as well." Ryan smiled, looking down and playing at the hem of his shirt. Mrs. Free didn't need to see Ryan to know that he would rather have done that, she was a mother after all. "The do it. If it's really what you love, then your parents should understand. No one is going to force you into something you don't like, follow your dreams, that's what I always tell Gav. That lad loves cameras, I would never get in the way of that." She says softly into the phone. "Thank you. I- I will." He replies. No one had ever told Ryan that he could do it, that he had options, it wasn't all about his parents dreams; it was about his. Ryan heard a door open and close on the other side of the line and then Mrs. Free call out. "Gav! I'm in the kitchen talking to the gent who got your phone by mistake," she explains, putting a hand to the microphone to muffle her yelling, "since Gavin's back, do you want to come drop of his phone?" "Oh, yeah! Of course," Ryan said, remembering that he was, in fact, not on his phone. "Mrs. Free?" "Yes, dear?" "Thank you, for everything. I- I really need me that." "Anytime."

After getting to the address that Mrs. Free texted to him, assuming he had the right house, he walked to the door and knocked. A middle school kid answered the door, and looked at him suspiciously. "You're the phone guy?" He asked. "That would be me, yes." Ryan answered, trying to be polite to the kid. "George! Don't be rude, let the lad in." Mrs. Free called, coming into view. Ryan imagined her a bit older, but nonetheless middle aged, very kind. George wandered off as Ryan closed the door behind himself. "Gav!" She called up the stairs, "He'll be down in a minute, and I must say what a pleasure it is to me such a nice lad like yourself." "Please, the pleasure's all mine." Ryan smiles, stretching my hand to shake hers. Someone comes rushing down the stairs, and Ryan turns his head to look at them. ' _SHIT_.'

"Ryan, I want you have a good time," Geoff said, draping his arms around Ryan's shoulder. It was clear Ryan had a few drinks more that needed. Ryan smiled, moving away from Geoff's arm, saying, "I've told you Geoff, alcohol just isn't me and we both know that. Plus, I prefer to remember the people I talk to." "Who needs that shit?" Geoff asked, looking over to Griffon, "Right, Grif?" "Sure!" She called back, voice barely audible over the music. "See even she agrees," Geoff argued, only making Ryan shake his head. "Whatever man, at least have a little fun, okay." Geoff didn't wait for his reply, just left Ryan to his own business. It was typical of Geoff, so nothing at this point surprised him. What did surprise him was the hand on his shoulder turning him around. In front of him stood the one and only British sophomore blushing like a tomato. Ryan stifled his laugh, but couldn't stop the smile from spread across his face as he asked, "Can I help you with something?" "Okay, listen, I know you don't really know me, but I have to tell you something," the Brit said, trying to sound urgent, Ryan's smile faltering a bit. "Yeah? What might that be?" Gavin pulled them away, down the towards the end of the hallway. Stopping only when he knew most people wouldn't be able to see them. "I don't know if it's me or the bevs, but I've got a  _thing_ for you. Like, _you know_." The Brit confessed. Ryan barely knew the guy, but his heart was racing over those few words. Gavin Free, just transfered schools because of bullying, but he was Geoff's friend long before he was in the same school as them. Of course he saw or heard him whenever Geoff Skyped him about some homework, but never they were really introduced to one and other. Geoff's words replayed in the back of his mind, making Ryan think, ' _Well, fuck it. Who cares?_ ' "Uh, alright. Then kiss me." Ryan said, faking confidence. Gavin was taken back by the statement, not sure of how to proceed so Ryan did it for him. He grabbed his neck lightly and pulled him close, pushing their lips together. Deep and soft, were just a few words Ryan would have used, especially _fucking delicious._ But when Gavin got more into it was the best, even with that seemingly gigantic nose of his. They were far enough away so people wouldn't be able to figure out who they were. Which gave both of them all the confidence to grope carelessly at each other. With their lips still together, Ryan opened the guest bedroom open, with no one it it thankfully, closing it behind them. Their wonderful makeout session got a bit too heated before Ryan collected his wits and pulled off Gavin. But not as quickly, still trying to keep the taste. "As much as I would love to, the matter of the fact is," Ryan sighed, sitting up, pulling Gavin along with him, "We're at a party and you're clearly a bit more than tipsy." "Yeah." Was all Gavin could say. Ryan felt bad about it as he noticed Gavin starting to leave. "But, we could just stay here, a bit longer, if you wanted to, that is." That made Gavin smile, and it brought a warm feeling to the pit of his stomach. Gavin asked some stupid questions that made Ryan laugh, and Ryan confused Gavin with questions of his own. Gavin eventually fell asleep talking about how he wanted to do slow motion cinematography once he was done school. Ryan slowly moved himself from under Gavin, and managed to get him under the covers. Gavin looked so peaceful in his sleep, making Ryan wonder if this is what it would be like to fall asleep with Gavin.  _This_ , this is why Ryan didn't drink, because he wants to remember everything about Gavin.  
  
Gavin instantly remembered Ryan, even though he had a few bevs. It's kind of hard to forget a face that you were up close and personal with, especially such a hot one. "Uh, sorry about the- uh, the phone," Ryan said, trying to look away to hide his blush, "so, uh, here." Ryan outstretched his hand with the phone in front of Gavin. Their hands briefly touched as Gavin grabbed the phone. Ryan made a quick movement for the door, but Gavin quickly said, "So about flipping a coin three times..." Ryan turned around and saw the weary smile plastered on Gavin's face. "Now listen here..."   
  
No, Ryan never really forgot, because where's the fun in that when you're trying to thank Geoff years later for throwing that stupid party. Because without that Ryan wouldn't be making vows for his upcoming wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> If yall have a suggestion or anything of the sort you can leave it at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If you don't have an idea, you can certainly browse my willing-to-do au tag and suggest one you'd like to see at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/tagged/aus
> 
> Thanks so much!


End file.
